QF-GHOST 3000D
=NORTHROM QF-3000E GHOST= RPG Stats by Ryan Lenoir info and pictures provided by Macross Compendium http://macross.anime.net/wiki/Main_Page Macross Mecha manual http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html BACKGROUND The Northrom QF-3000E Ghost Fighter was an innovative design using the latest in AI technology, and a transatmospheric fighter designed by Northrom a company renowned for making heavy duty fighters, and bombers. Designed with blended and aesthetically pleasing body work for better agility in combat, the Ghost's only drawback is its size compared to other fighters which hampers its agility marginally. However the QF-3000E is designed to operate in any and all environments guidance thrusters and control fins on its surface. It also features a rear ventral mounted arrester hook for Naval Carrier landings. The Ghost's AI is situated in the reinforced forward dorsal cockpit bay, looking something like a large single eye emerging from the surface of the fighter. This is in fact the primary sensor, the AI is behind this in its armored cocoon protected against damage. The AI controls all of the fighters functions, and receives updates from its supervisor based either on a groundside base, or UN Spacy ship. The Supervisor is able to supervise and direct numerous Ghost Fighters at once. The supervisor will transmit new mission parameters and orders, or target data to the Ghost Fighter/s so long as they are within communications range. If the QF-3000E goes outside of communications range it will attempt to get back into comms range with its supervisor so long as this does not conflict with its mission parameters/orders. Due to the ability to not endanger human life in combat, the Ghost fighter, and its descendants (such as the X-9 Ghost of Macross Plus) are a favored backup to the Variable Fighter as they are able to conduct missions that humans wouldn't or couldn't. They are also cheaper to manufacture than Variable Fighters, and the AI's can with re-programming potentially be put into Variable Fighters. Some tests in this area have been made (the QVF-1, and QVF-11 being the most notable) but they are normally only used for target practice. QF-3000E's however were the favored combat vehicle on board the ARMD platforms as 270 were stationed onboard, as opposed to the 78 SF-3A Lancer II Space Fighters, and the SDF-1 had 120 of these AI controlled fighters. Colony worlds unable to obtain pilots good enough for piloting VF's or unable to afford many Variable Fighters would commonly bolster their defenses with AI Controlled QF-3000E Ghost Fighters. RPG STATS Vehicle Types: *'QF-3000E Ghost': Standard version Class: UN Spacy Un-Manned All-Environ Fighter Manufacturer: Northrop / Grumman Crew: None, AI controlled Operational Deployment: 2004 MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Body 100 (2) Engine (2) 75 (3) Reinforced AI cockpit 75 Missile Bays/Thrusters (2) 70 each Forward Sensor 50 NOTES: #Depleting the MDC of the Main Body will destroy the fighter. #Destroying one thruster will reduce the flight speed and combat bonuses of the fighter by 50%. Destroying both thrusters will render the Ghost immobile. #Destroying the Reinforced AI Cockpit will destroy the Artificial Intelligence controlling the fighter. The fighter will automatically shutdown. SPEEDS: FLYING: Mach 4, with thrusters providing temporary speed of Mach 5.2 to permit Ghost fighter to breach atmosphere to obtain orbit. STATISTICAL DATA: LENGTH: 53 ft (16 m) POWER PLANT: Thermonuclear Fusion Reactor WEAPON SYSTEMS: #'LARGE BORE LASER CANNONS: (6)' Secured within large ports on the port and starboard sides of the Fighter are 6 Laser Cannons. The Cannons are fire linked together and fixed forward so the AI must line up the target to hit. The damage from the fire linked cannons enables them to destroy enemy mecha with single blasts against most mecha.' #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Assault #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Aircraft #*'RANGE:' 4000 ft (1200 m) #*'DAMAGE:' 3D4x10 MD for all cannon blasts! #*'RATE OF FIRE:' 4 times per melee. #*'PAYLOAD:' Effectively Unlimited. #'MICRO MISSILE LAUNCHERS: (8)' Located in the side mounted thrusters are 8 missile launchers (4 per side) which provide additional weaponry for the Ghost Fighter. The QF-3000E will normally keep the missiles for specific mission parameters so as to be efficient and conserve ammunition. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Assault #*'MISSILE TYPE:' Any Short range missile #*'RANGE:' 1 mile (1.6 km). #*'DAMAGE:' 1D4x10 M.D. #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Volleys of 1-8 missiles, 4 volleys per melee #*'PAYLOAD:' 2 missiles per launcher, total of 16 missiles ---- STANDARD EQUIPMENT FOR THE QF-3000E: *'RP-51 ACTIVE STEALTH SYSTEM:' The QF-3000 is equipped with a stealth system that when activated renders the aircraft almost invisible to standard sensors such a radar. Unlike passive stealth systems like those used by the USAF F-117, the stealth system is an ACTIVE stealth that actually bends radar waves around the fighter rather than reflecting them. When activated this system gives the mecha a +1 to initiative and a +1 to strike when active. Takes 1 Melee action to activate . NOTE: Since the mecha’s stealth capability is a system,(the primary part of the system is an antennae which runs along the circumference of the nose,) and not a design feature, it can be damaged or destroyed. Once the aircraft has lost half of its Pilot's Compartment MDC, there is a 50% chance that the stealth system will fail once the aircraft has lost half of its main body MDC, there is a 50% chance that the stealth system will fail. Reroll every time the mecha is hit after that. Once the stealth system has failed it will not work again until repaired at the fighters base. *'AI PILOT:' The QF-3A Ghost is piloted and controlled by an Artificial Intelligence which controls all of the fighters functions. It can be updated by a controller within communications range either from the ground or a ship, updating it with new target data or mission parameters. If the QF-3000E is outside of communications range it will continue with its present mission. If that mission has been completed the Ghost fighter will return immediately within communications range for further orders. *'COMBAT COMPUTER:' The Ghost Fighter is equipped with a combat computer that can store and analyze data during combat with hostile forces. Data collected by the combat computer is analyzed by the controlling AI and then matched to its mission parameters. The combat computer tracks and identifies specific enemy targets, and has a database of over 10,000 images stored in memory. The computer can identify and track up to 250 targets simultaneously. *'ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE (AI) COMBAT COMPUTER:' The GHOST FIGHTER is equipped with the UN Spacy's most advanced AI combat computer available, which allows the drone to operate autonomously during missions without input from human controllers. The AI computer is smart enough to devise new strategies and use subterfuge to win battles if unexpected events happen or of the odds turn against the drone. In addition, the computer learns to anticipate and counter enemy maneuvers during combat. For every 5 rounds the Ghost is engaged in combat against a foe, the GHOST FIGHTER gets a +1 to initiative (cumulative) for the remainder of combat. This bonus is only valid when the Ghost is solely piloted by the AI; if a technician takes over remote control of the craft the bonus is lost. The AI computer of the Ghost is not without its faults and problems, however. The computer uses bio-neural circuitry patterned after the human brain, which unfortunately has tendencies for self-preservation and illogical behavior during combat. Any time the Ghost receives over 30 points of damage in a single round, roll on the percentile table below to see if the AI malfunctions. **'01-65:' No malfunction. **'65-75:' The Ghost breaks off combat and retreats at maximum possible speed. **'75-85:' The Ghost locks onto a single enemy target and tries to destroy it at all costs. It will ignore any other enemy craft (even if attacked by them) and will even try to ram the chosen enemy if it is out of weapons. If the target is destroyed the Ghost will return to normal operation. **'85-95:' The Ghost goes berserk and attacks any aircraft (military or civilian) it can detect, regardless of alignment. Controllers at a UN Spacy base can regain control of the Ghost if they make a successful Computer Operations roll at -20% to skill. **'95-00:'As above, but the Ghost will no longer respond to remote control signals. The drone will go on a rampage and attack any aircraft it can detect until it is destroyed. *'HEAT AND RADIATION SHIELDS:' Special shielding prevents the penetration of threatening heat and radiation. A radiation detection and alarm system are linked with the shields and will sound an alarm if there is a is a breach in the shields and what the levels of radiation are. The AI is also heavily shielded within its reinforced cockpit bay. *'HOMING SIGNAL:' The QF-3000E is equipped with a homing device that enables rescue teams to locate a disabled craft. The range of the signal is 400 miles (640 km). Most UN Spacy ships and variable fighters can locate and track homing signals, and the onboard computers will automatically notify their pilots if such a signal is detected. *'LASER TARGETING SYSTEM:' Range: 100 miles (160 km). Used for increased accuracy in the striking of enemy targets and is partly responsible for the mecha's strike bonus. *'RADAR:' 200 mile (321 km) range. *'RADIO/VIDEO COMMUNICATION:' Long range, directional communications system with satellite relay capabilities. Range: 600 miles (960 km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. *'SELF-DESTRUCT:' To prevent capture of a fighter by the enemy, the AI can activate the QF-3000E's self-destruct system, which will cause the craft to explode after a delay of up to 60 minutes (time is set by the AI). The explosive damage is contained within a 20 foot (6 m) area and inflicts 1D6x10 M.D. to everything within the radius of the explosion. All internal systems are obliterated. *'REINFORCED AI COCKPIT:' The QF-3000E Ghost's AI cockpit bay is heavily reinforced to protect the AI from radiation and battle damage. It is also protected against the effects of an EMP pulse such as those produced by nuclear weapons. ---- COMBAT BONUSES FOR QF-3000E GHOST FIGHTER TRAINING: ADVANCED QF-3000E GHOST COMBAT TRAINING *Advanced training for controllers of the QF-3000E Ghost drone. *2 attacks per melee (plus those of the pilot). *Add one additional action/attack at levels three, six, nine, and twelve. *+3 to strike *+4 to dodge. *+3 to roll with an impact, reducing damage by half. ' ' QF-3000E GHOST FIGHTER AI COMBAT ATTRIBUTES *4 attacks per melee *+5 to strike *+8 to dodge *+6 to roll with an impact, reducing damage by half. * *Pilot QF-3000E 75% *Weapon Systems 70% *Read Sensory Instruments 65% *Navigation: ALL 60% *Radio: Basic 65% ---- REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN *'Macross TV Series' *'"Doe's All The Worlds' Mecha Guide: Northrom QF-3000E Ghost Fighter'